Living Life Vampire Style
by TwilightMortalInstruments27
Summary: Two Girls, Ariana and Natalie Salvatore, are running from the Voltori. They end up in the small, dreary of Forks, Washington. Being in the middle of the supernatural town, they find themselves different from all the others. When they end up falling in love with the most unexpected people, they end up facing the worlds most epic battles. Can they face the challenge?
1. Chapter 2

Living Life. Vampire Style. Chapter One - Natalie's POV -

I was looking out the window as the moving trucks were backing out of the driveway. I was holding the pink flowers that Ariana insisted on getting at the store.

Moving away, from the window, I set the pot on the kitchen counter. I could hear Ariana's heals clicking on the marble floor as she walked towards me yelling no and grabbing the pot out of my hand and placing it on the table, exactly the center.

I made sure i didn't feel any tug on my shield, which meant we were in a safe place. I turned around, rolling my eyes and making sure Ariana saw. She smiled back at me, with a kill-you-with-kindness smile.

I went out to the woods as Ariana walked upstairs, determined to unpack. The woods were behind our house, i hummed a song that was stuck in my head, because i was feeling a little thirsty and i needed to be ready to be in a room filled with humans all day.

I walked towards the forest and tried to sense or smell any mountain lions or elk. We were in Forks, Washington after all. That was my last human thought before it turned to animal instincts.

I crouched down in an attacking way as i spotted a mountain lion. I jumped up, ready to pounce feeling the cool wind going through my hair and tickling my scalp.

As i landed on it, My fingers intwined on its fur, holding its neck in a tight grip, ready to end its misery.

My sharp, fang-like teeth come out as i could feel the veins under my eyes, pop out, pronouncing that i was ready to feed.

My teeth sunk down, feeling the warm liquid slipping down my throat. When i was done, i buried the evidence and ran back to the house in inhuman speed.


	2. Chapter 3

Looking through Natalie's closet, i wondered what to pull out for her to wear. All of her clothes were either black or blue. She's dark even for a vampire! (Vampire Humor) Natalie isn't slightly Fashionable!

I walked out of her room and into mine, thinking maybe i can find something in my closet that she might wear or, at least except.

I heard Natalie whipping through the air as i tried to pick out something dark that she might wear, which is really hard considering i only wear bright colored clothing.

As she came in through the door of my room, i saw that she had a relieved look on her face. I was looking through my closet again, turning my attention to what she was going to wear tomorrow.

I looked through the future quickly to find out what the weather would be like tomorrow, but even if i couldn't see the future i would probably be able to guess because it is Forks after all.

Natalie sat on my bed, knowing not to disturb me or she will feel the wrath of Ariana Salvatore. I held up a pink flowy dress that i think would look amazing on her, but all i got was a disgusted look so i put it back in the closet and looked for something different.

Finally Natalie got annoyed of me and walked out of the room, finding her own clothes.

Whatever, i thought, I will get her in the morning. i shrugged and started picking out my outfit.

At about 9:00pm, i decided to go to the hospital and pick up some more blood bags so i wouldn't be hungry because i knew Nat went earlier that evening.


	3. Chapter 4

Living Life. Vampire Style. Chapter Three - Natalie's POV -

I finally decided what I'm going to wear.

A long sleeved, skin tight, navy blue shirt and super skinny dark, dark blue jeans, and my signature black converse, the casual me. I walked out of my room, feeling satisfied. I saw Ari in the kitchen making coffee, which warmed our blood in our veins before school.

I walked towards the fridge, grabbing a cup of blood, animal blood, truing not to get mixed up with Ariana's human blood.

Saying Good Morning to Ariana as i passed by her, i commented her on the Pink dress that i got her last Christmas, which at first as a joke but she loved it at first sight so i never told her it was a joke.

She had her red, long hair in a high ponytail, curled a bit at the bottom.

I sipped the rest of my animal blood in a second and grabbed my keys to the car as Ariana followed me outside to the garage.

When we finally got to school since Ari forced me to drive slower than our natural speed so we don't look out of place ( I rolled my eyes at her, though. )

Everyone in the parking lot looked towards us as if we were the shiny, new toys in the sea of old toys, which technically we were.

I decided that making a good first appearance would be a good idea so i went out of my way to get out of the car and flip my hair like in the movies, because it felt totally awesome!

I heard Ariana laugh quietly as she got out of the car as well. Ariana's head whipped towards the entry to the parking lot seconds before a big looking jeep and a nice silver volvo speed into two of the parking spots straight across from us.

I wondered what she was staring at until i got a whiff and immediately put my shield up, physically and mentally. The gold haired one looked towards Ariana and I with a confused look on his handsome face. No! you are not attracted to the enemy!

I could tell these people were Cold Vampires, which is half of what we were. I noticed that we were still standing in the parking lot so Ariana and I turned around and walked towards the office, feeling all of there gold - looking eyes piercing into our backs as we kept walking towards the door.


End file.
